


An Essay On Water And Love

by Chatlote



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Keith Wants Him To Rest, Established Relationship, M/M, Tired Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 21:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16795264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatlote/pseuds/Chatlote
Summary: Lance always promises to himself that he will stop leaving his college essays for the last minute... He just forgets his own promises.Keith isn't surprised and is ready to spend the night with Lance to make sure he rests at some point.





	An Essay On Water And Love

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a commission! Made by Cambria who was a very lovely person to work for <3  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little story of tired college klance.

When Keith walks into Lance’s dorm room, he finds him sitting on his bed, laptop in his lap, scowling at the screen as he quickly moves his hands across the keyboard.

“You really need to stop leaving your essays for last minute,” Keith says, a little worried. 

Lance looks up and his expression shifts into a soft smile, the type that usually makes Keith smile back no matter how much something is stressing him. “Missed you too babe.” He says.

Keith rolls his eyes and crawls onto the bed beside Lance. “Back to that one? What happened to trying new nicknames?”

“Too stressed to be creative.” He quickly replies giving Keith a kiss on his forehead and returning his eyes to the screen.

Placing his head against Lance’s shoulder, he takes a peek at the screen, it seems to be some sort of essay about how sea pollution affects animals. “Are you sure you don’t need a break?”

He feels Lance chuckle vibrate through him. “Look who’s talking, Mister ‘I can go through an entire week with only four hours of sleep every three days and drinking coffee’.”

“Yeah well, usually you stop me after three days so I technically never reach a week.” He points out. “So my question is, shouldn’t I be forcing you to take a break?”

Lance raises one hand to ruffle Keith’s hair, he can’t help but lean into the touch. “It’s okay Keithy, I slept six hours today. I will be fine until I finish this.”

He hums in thought and the shifts slightly in his place to make himself more comfortable against Lance. “Okay then, but I am staying until you finish it just to make sure.”

“It might still take a few hours.”

“I will sleep over then, can I take your hoodie to class tomorrow?” Keith has always enjoyed wearing Lance’s sweaters and hoodies since the first time he tried one on, they are stupidly comfortable and as a bonus, they smell like Lance which makes him feel calmer. It wasn’t odd to see Keith wearing Lance’s clothes during the entire exam weeks.

“You know you can,” Lance replies, and even though he can’t see it, Keith can hear the smile in his voice.

Without any other relevant topic to talk about, Keith decides to close his eyes, letting Lance concentrate on his work.

A few minutes later he falls asleep to the sound of Lance typing on the keyboard.

* * *

It’s finally done.

Lance celebration only happens internally, as he cannot move since Keith is soundly sleeping against him.

After hitting the send button, he looks over to the clock on the bedside table. It comes as a shock to him that it reads it’s currently 4 am, had it really been that long? When Keith had walked in it had only been midnight...

As gently as he can manage, he closes his laptop and puts it away, then he moves one of his hands to Keith’s hair and caresses it. “Wanna go sleep on the bed properly?” Lance asks as softly as he can.

“I miss Kosmo.” Keith mumbles, clearly still half asleep.

Lance chuckles sadly. “I miss him too.” Kosmo was the first present that Keith got Lance after they started dating, which some people have found it odd... to have received a fish as a romantic gift, but to anyone that really knew Lance or Keith, they knew it had been the best gift that Lance could have gotten.

Kosmo was a beautiful dark colored fish, and even though he might have officially been Lance’s and stayed in his room, in reality they both cared about it the same, so much that it had ended up being proclaimed their first child. When Keith stayed over it wasn’t uncommon for him to sit against the tank for several hours while he worked on his own college projects.

“How’s our son doing?” Keith would ask on days where he didn’t have the time to go to Lance’s room.

“How does it feel like to be parents?” Pidge and Hunk would tease even though they would both go out of their way to buy fish snacks for Kosmo as well.

“I can’t believe we didn’t do a baby shower.” Allura would say brushing away invisible tears, and no one could tell if she was actually sad or making fun of them.

Unfortunately, the fish had passed away a few weeks ago. “Dreaming about our firstborn?” Lance asks.

Keith starts waking up slowly and rubs his eyes. “I… don’t know, maybe I did.”

“When we have our own apartment we will get more fishes, so many that they won’t ever be lonely even when we aren’t there.”

“I like that idea.”

“Just please don’t wait for every fish to pick the name itself again.” Lance still remembers clearly how Keith placed a piece of paper on both sides of the tank and waited to see which way the fish would swim.

“I just wanted to respect his wishes.” He says, sounding actually serious.

Lance starts laughing.

Keith pouts, and honestly, Lance felt bad that he could never take that expression seriously. Not his fault that Keith is equal parts hot and cute. “Making fun of me again?”

“Nope. I was just thinking of how much I love how caring you are.”

“You are more,” Keith says without missing a beat.

Lance replies by kissing him on his hair. “Let’s go sleep.”

* * *

“I miss having free time to spend with you,” Keith says once they find themselves cuddling in the dark, the warm bed sheets over them.

“Me too.” He hears Lance say. “After exam season we will go on a date again, after all, I need to buy you some more chocolate.”

Keith grins, “Now you have my interest.” 

“You have a problem.”

“You know it’s either chocolate or I go back to coffee.” Keith points out. “Where should we go?”

Lance hums. “I was thinking of looking for internships on an aquarium…”

“...Wasn’t it going to be a date?”

“It will be.” He hears Lance smiling. “I was just saying we could go to an aquarium, and I could just quickly ask if they have internships. The rest of the day I would be all yours.”

“Wait!” A realization comes to mind, and Keith raises himself up slightly with enthusiasm. “Will there be hippos?!”

He can feel Lance’s soft laugh thanks to how close they are. “Afraid not, I don’t think many aquariums have them.”

“Then what’s the point,” Keith mumbles as he lays back down, not actually that disappointed.

“I can’t believe you love hippos more than your boyfriend,” Lance says is trying to sound offended but his tone clearly betraying him.

“Don’t worry you are a close second,” Keith reassures, placing his arms around Lance once again.

“Yeah, I love you too.” He yawns. 

“Sleep well.”

“With you by my side? You can bet I will.” 

In the morning they find out that Lance statement wasn’t wrong, considering they both overslept and missed their first classes of the day.


End file.
